


Directed

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Schwarz must make concessions for its audience. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directed

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

As he drove them back to their hotel, Crawford looked unhappy, and Nagi couldn’t see why. Bringing that building down with his telekinesis had been difficult, but Nagi hadn’t let the strain show in front of their client for even a second. He’d gotten the job done and his power already outstripped a lot of tekes _older_ than him, so what was the problem?

“Just say it already, Brad,” Schuldig said from the front passenger seat. “Not all of us are perfect... I mean telepaths.”

“I wanted to see if he’d guess on his own,” Crawford answered, to Nagi’s annoyance.

Nagi could see Schuldig’s smirk from the rearview mirror. “You couldn’t foresee it?”

“You know I don’t see everything.”

“I know. I just like to hear you admit it. And, yeah, we’ll stop flirting and get to it already, Nagi.”

Nagi refused to thank him for what they should have been doing on their own.

“Nagi, I’d prefer it if you’d put a little more show into your telekinetic displays for clients,” Crawford said.

“Like what?” Nagi asked.

“Hand motions and maybe a bit of a constipated look on your face,” Schuldig replied. “Right, Brad?”

“Yes,” Crawford answered.

That made no sense to Nagi. “I don’t need any of that. It shows my power that I don’t need any of that. We’re supposed to look strong in front of clients, aren’t we?”

“Yes, and I’m proud of your strength and skill, but sometimes some showmanship is required. You don’t need to make sweeping gestures like you’re directing an orchestra. Maybe a little hand movement to show the client what direction an object will be moving in, or opening or closing a fist to suggest some telekinetic actions. Maybe show a bit of concentration on your face.”

“Like we’re trained animals in a circus?” Weren’t they planning to create a world where they’d never have to do that kind of thing for others again?

“People are stupid and weak, but there are a lot of them.”

“For now,” Schuldig purred.

Nagi still found it eerie when they vocally complemented each other like this, especially since Crawford looked like a straight-laced businessman and gaudy, wild Schuldig looked like nothing Nagi had ever seen before, the two of them mismatched. Had they always looked like this or did they perform it for an effect, even in front of teammates?

Crawford continued, “Stupid and weak but they have weapons powerful enough to humble even us. Let clients feel smart and think they understand how your abilities work. Let clients and enemies possibly think they could restrain your power by restraining your arms and hands.

“You won’t be alone in this. There will be jobs where we won’t even be able to let on how much _any_ of us can do.

“But this won’t be forever. There will come a day when you’ll never have to bow your head to any of them ever again and you’ll crush them with only your mind in motion. But for now you should direct and misdirect them. You’re very intelligent, so I know you’ll quickly come to see on your own which clients to perform to and which ones you don’t have to.”

It annoyed Nagi that he couldn’t help responding to that flattery and praise, even though he knew that Crawford often directed and misdirected _him_.

 

  


### End


End file.
